NARUHINA- Spell Between Lovers(1)
by NARUHINASASUSAKULOVERS11
Summary: this happen after the pein attack on the village and Naruto has yet to answer Hinata which is very sad its a little short cause i could think of anything else to write but there will be more


_**dear dairy,**_  
><em>I feel like a moth that just went up in flames. every time I look into those eyes of his I'm get so hypnotized like a stone, when he raise his hand to my face, just stand there paralyzed cause I couldn't look away somehow he always find a way to get under my skin. Does he know how hard it is trying not to love him, but always end up giving in to him. no matter how hard I try, or could it be that he's starting being apart of me that will always keep me alive. how am I suppose break this spell he got me under, I know this may sound a little freaky but I'm getting so addicted to the pain. got his poison running through my veins always with the way he pull me up, chew me up and spit me out, but for some reason I keep coming back. I can get enough of him, or go without him. could I honestly fight this until the end, but will I lose him if I win. I guess I'll just keep on giving into him, like I always have no matter how hard I try not to let it show. I really don't know how I'm going to break this spell he got me under just by one look into his eyes. this feeling is far from sober all this beauty buried deep down inside him, he's the only one that can get me this high. but I know its far from over as he's start to see that I'm A part of that will keep him alive.<em>  
><em><strong>H.H.<strong>_

Closing the book placing it on my lap. Couldn't help but think about his ocean blue eyes looking right at me. Realize since my confession to him with the fight against Pein. he's been avoiding me which I don't know why did I say it in such a bad way that he does not want to speak to me or is cause he doesn't feel the same. my mind seen be running at lest 10000 miles per hr. which of course is impossible to do but when your trying to figure things out without even having a word to him it's really hard. maybe I should go and find him myself if he's not going to come my way, I thought jumping off my bed and heading towards the village thinking know where he is. as I'm walking trying to figure out what exactly I'm going to say to him. " Oi? hey Naruto I was just wondering do you have an answer to my confession?" no that to straight forward he might think I'm to weird now why is it so hard to talk to him, why can't he just another guy just like Kiba or Shino I mean it's so easy to talk to them but can it really be this hard. once I made it to the place where I thought he would be, but to my surprise he wasn't here at the ramen shop which really amazed me cause he's always here. "hey Hinata long time no see." said the owner of the ramen shop. " yes it has been a long, umm have you seen Naruto here I really need to talk to him?" but once I seen he face go grim from the smile just I knew something was wrong, just when I was about to ask if he was ok or if something happen he started to talk. " no I'm sorry but I heard he's been sick these past days and no one seem to know why" "ok can I have some pork ramen to go please" I said just once he went to the back to make some ramen. couldn't help but feel it was my fault that he wasn't feeling so well. I'm going to his home and bring him some ramen to make him feel better that the lest I can do, " here you go malady and can you please tell Naruto I hope he's feel better and to come by ok" has the owner said. shock came over facr for I didn't tell him I was going there, but when he seen my face he couldn't help but laugh. I just smiled with a little blush on my face and off I went.

_**Fed 1,2014 8:32pm** I only need the light when its starts to burn low I would only miss when its starts to snow I only know my lover when I let her go I only get high when I'm feeling low I only hate the road when I'm missing her at home I only know my love for her when I let her go. staring at the bottom of my glass hoping one day she'll make a dream that will last. but I know now that dreams are slow but they also go fast. I see her once I close my eyes maybe I'll understand why. everything I touch will surely dies staring at these ceiling in the dark I'm starting to feel those same old empty feeling in your heart cause love can come slow and go so fast, but for some reason every time I close my eyes I'll see you when I fall asleep but I could never touch or never to keep but I think I love her too much and I'm diving to deep. I guess I only love her but will I let her go?_

_**N.U**_

Just looking at the little poem that came to mind once I thought of that horrible day. when Pein almost killed her right in front of me I can't believe I lost complete control everyone would have die but with my own hands but the best thing was when I did come to control it thanks to my dad I felt Hinata heart and chakra I couldn't help but clung on my shirt thanking god himself for her beginning alive just when I thought I was just about to lose one of my precious person on this battle field but she gave me the strength to keep fighting just to see her once more. but that's what I thought until I was so scared how can she love someone like me I mean I have the kyuubi inside me everyone was so afraid of me but her something about her I just can't out my figure on it. but I just been to afraid to even talk to her let alone look at her ugh really I'm the knucklehead ninja in this village and I can't even talk to a girl, but not like any girl like Sakura who I use to love and tell her all the time but now when I think I look at her as my sister but every time I think of Hinata my heart starts to beat rapidly but I couldn't understand why ever since her confession to me I been hiding in my room just to see if I even feel the same about her, and if I do and well be together will she be in danger for loving a monster like me I don't want her to go through all things I went just for loving me, and I doubt her father will ever approve for such relation with me. but I know f people knew I was the fourth son they regent all the pain they caught me. but honestly what I have to do is prove them all that and more and share it as well. my thoughts we're cut short when I heard a knock on my door don't her again after the fact I told that I wanted to leaved to alone.

" Sakura I thought I told you, to leave me alone, I'm not feeling so good" I yelled through my room but another knock and someone else talking but it was to faint for me to hear. I got up with grant to answer the door. " I thought I told you th-..." I was just about to say but I looked at the person in front was not in fact the person I thought it was, but the person I was thinking about few moments ago. "I'm sor-..-r-ry -..to I-I didn't know y-ou want-ed t-o be alone I just came b-y- t-o- give you so-me ra-men I heard you wasn't feeling w-ell I think I should -g-o-o now" she spoke with a little stutter and a blush across her blush which for some reason I thought it was so cute. wait what did I just say? I just stood there looking at her not knowing exactly what I want to say just when I was to ask her why her face was so red and to come in she dropped the box of ramen on the ground, and ran off. " Hinata wait!" as I yelled after her I was just about to run after her but I just realize that I was just in my boxer man I kind of surprise she didn't faint but I'm kind of sad ran off. I ran back inside to put on some clothes put the ramen on the table and ran off looking at her so I can finally know what these are.

**HINATA'S POV **

Knocking on Naruto door, he's yelling kind of gave a little fright cause how loud it come. once I heard that Sakura has been here my heart couldn't help but sink in hearing her name but I knocked again "it's not Sakura" I said but I don't think he heard me, just when I seen Naruto come into the door he was about to say what he yelled inside his home once he realize it was me. shocked he was but I didn't wait for him to ask me why I was there I just spoke well you can kind of stutter my way and of course with a blush across my face. saying what I had I stood quiet just looking of him looking at his eyes from his blonde hair to his shoulder and well-formed abs and... wait did I just say abs I stopped for a minute and just realize Naruto was only in boxers omg how much my face heated up with the color of crimson blood which should impossible but of course for me I guess nothing was impossible. Dropped the box and made a run for before he say something or ask something cause I don't think my mind was able to answer knowing there was almost naked Naruto right before my eyes. I just kept running to where ever my legs took me, my mind wasn't function correcting with my body. I stopped at dark alley way just to take my breath, damn I should never stopped now he's going to catch up to me wait he's probably not even running after me I thought to myself so I stood there for a minute just to catch my breath but without fail my mind still drifted off back to half-naked Naruto, washing she was able to see but under those boxer of his wondering if he was big or small.. wait stop feeling the heat raise up to my face has my heart is beating faster and faster I think of what would happen if she would have stayed...Hinata little day-dream: Naruto grabbed her hand pulling into the apartment. " Hinata I been meaning to tell you that I think I'm in love you please me have you tonight" whispering so closely into her ear for ears alone all she did was nodded her head when his hand wen underneath her chin to she can look into his blue bright eyes. Hinata has a little blush across her face once Naruto face was closing the distance between them her ever so passionate a little moan escapes her red sweet lips until she felt someone shaking her back to reality.


End file.
